


Get Well Soon

by grim_lupine, Mofery



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三年后，Mark在一次醉酒后向Eduardo道歉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Well Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241161) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> 因为本人的渣英语和糟糕的中文，没能完全传达出原作的那种感觉。_(:з」∠)_  
> 所有错误都属于翻译。

“我觉得这件事给了我一次教训。就像贺卡里常写的那样，虽然我觉得网络贺卡泛滥成这样，纸质贺卡离灭绝也不远了。”这是Eduardo接起电话时听到Mark说的第一句话。Mark很高兴自己还算口齿清晰。

电话那头有一瞬间的安静。Mark想象着Eduardo判断自己是否在做梦或者出现幻觉的样子，他甚至还可能掐了自己一下。Eduardo总爱这样。“…Mark，”Eduardo最终以一种并不惊讶的平淡语气开口。

“Hi，”Mark意识到他刚刚应该以这句话开头。这告诉他“社交细节有时是种好东西”。

“Mark，为什么打电话给我？”Eduardo的声音听起来很疲惫。Mark可以想象他明显皱起的眉头。“等等，别回答，我知道。你喝醉了厌世情绪爆发，然后就理所当然地打电话给我了。”Eduardo继续道。他语气里的痛苦莫名地给了Mark一种希望——因为要是Eduardo感到痛苦，那么就说明他还是有点在乎他的，他还是在意Mark曾对他做过的那些事。Mark常常会想这些事，多数是在他喝醉后，感到异常伤感的时候，他才意识到，所有为他工作的朋友当中，没有一个人会让他少对着电脑，提醒他东西，叮嘱他少吃泡面、少喝功能饮料。他曾想Eduardo是不是已经摆脱过去，开始了新生活。他们俩之中，Eduardo总是能够更好适应的那个。虽然大多数人认为他呆在Mark身边的时间恰恰说明并不是这样。Eduardo真的可能不再去想Mark这个名字，不再关心Mark做了什么，而是直接在这通电话后回到床上倒头大睡。

但是他语气中的痛苦说明事实并非如此。

“我现在能买我想要的任何东西，”Mark说，他小心翼翼地斟酌着字句，尽量不受酒精的影响。他急于说出这一切，因为如果这是，这是他仅有的一次让Eduardo听他说完的机会，在Eduardo挂断电话并且再不接陌生电话前，他想确保他说了他想说的和他要说的。“我是说，任何的，东西，我——你知道的，即使我再怎么克制冲动，我的房子依旧堆满了看电视或者网上买来的没用的东西——我，我有一个，像是调酒机一样的东西，但是它就这么被放在那，因为对于一个没有朋友可以邀请来吃饭的人来说，这个东西根本没用。我不断地买一些我根本不需要的东西，因为我有钱。但是，但是，我买不到那样我真正需要的东西。”

Mark哽住了。他觉得嘴唇发干，手心满是汗。话筒那头的呼吸声告诉他Eduardo仍在那。仍在听他说。

“我是说，我或许可以买到朋友，我想这部分钱已经包含在他们的薪水里了，但他们多半没法让我满意。而且，说真的，这不是我想要的那种朋友，我想要的是一种，一种特别的人。就像，你。”Mark觉得他几乎要把话筒捏断。“我想我的支付能力大概买得起这样的人，但是，买一个人让他变成你，这种事让我觉得自己很悲哀，我不想这样。而且，呃，这不能从根本上让我满意。而我最近才意识到，我并不希望自己和你单单做朋友，我对你有一种欲望。我相信我的董事们不会希望我真去找一个妓女泻火。虽然董事会容忍了Sean做这样的事。呃。”

Mark决定挂断电话，他觉得自己扯得太远了。总而言之，他说完了。令人印象深刻的酒后吐真言，他已经（虽然是以一种他并不打算的醉态）说完了他要说的一切。

Eduardo那头传来一声明显不信的哼笑，Mark注意到那笑声里带着些许愤怒。“只有你，Mark。只有你会这样嘴里说着对不起却毫无诚意，甚至还给我一种性暗示。你真是了不起，这的确是需要点本事的。”Eduardo的语气咄咄逼人，却隐隐地有一丝颤抖。“你知道吗，我甚至不感到奇怪，我不觉得那是你说得出来的东西，我觉得你需要学着怎么做一个和之前不同的人，在你——”

啊，他忘记了这一点。

“对不起。”Mark立马回了一句。Eduardo愤怒的说话声顿住了。Mark又说了一遍：“对不起，Wardo”。因为有用的事情总值得重复做（除了代码，惨痛的经验告诉他用同样的方式去想他和Eduardo的关系、Facebook和编程之类的东西，是相当不明智的）。

电话那头有一记模糊的重击声，像是Eduardo把杯子重重地放到了桌上或是对着桌子砸了一拳。或者是把飞镖射进了一个用Mark照片做的靶子。Mark不知道。这种安静让他觉得特别难受。他忍不住胡思乱想。“Mark…”Eduardo的声音让他心跳加速，他听得出这种口气。这种熟悉的口气，在那件诉讼案和一切的背叛之前，在Facebook还有“The”的时候，在他们刚成为朋友的那几个星期里，Eduardo一直用这种语气跟他说着类似“嘿，你真是个混蛋，但是，好吧，你这个样子我还是喜欢。”

Eduardo的语气总能让人感受到他的情绪。

“你知道吗，你总让人无可奈何。”Eduardo无奈地说，那口气好像在说Mark忘记了为什么Eduardo曾是他最好的朋友（并且仍旧是，事实上，三年来他找不到一个比Eduardo更好的朋友）。Eduardo是那种心里想什么就说什么的人。简单易懂。Mark总是不知道要拿那些心里想一套嘴里是另一套的人怎么办。他们甚至还觉得Mark能同时弄懂他们嘴里说的并且搞清楚他们心里想的。而事实上他甚至连像一个普通人那样说话都做不好。

“我现在才知道钱买不到朋友，而这是正常人都知道的事。”Eduardo笑出声来，像是情不自禁。Mark忍不住勾起了嘴角。他怀念他的冷笑话和面无表情的评论把Eduardo逗笑的日子。除了Eduardo，没人会觉得那些东西好笑。

“我对你会成为一个正常人早就不抱希望了，”Eduardo说，“而且，你从不在乎钱。你从来不考虑这些东西。”

Eduardo明白这一点，并且深信不疑。Mark撑着头，用力地揪着自己的头发。他现在几乎完全清醒了。他不知道Eduardo的话意味着什么。

“我也没在乎过钱。”Eduardo的语气低沉沙哑。对此Mark一直都知道，从前就知道。这让他清楚自己是多混蛋的一个人。

“对不——”除了这个他还能说什么呢？Eduardo打断了他，以一种半笑半生气的口气说：“不要再说对不起，两次已经够多了。再说我就找本启示录来念给你听了。”

Mark笑了，假装瞬间轻松下来的氛围并没有使他感到紧张。

“现在你要做的就是，”Eduardo突然以一种不容拒绝的语气开口，Mark确信这是个好兆头，“去睡觉，明早清醒后，再打电话给我。一切到时候再说。”

“Wardo，我没有不——”Mark抗议，他是喝了点酒，但那只是为了让他自己有勇气给Eduardo打电话。他说的都是真心话。虽然他是有点后悔他关于调酒机的那通胡言乱语。

“我只是想确定，Mark。”Eduardo以一种温柔而坚定的口气说道。他语气里隐藏的不确定让Mark的胸口泛起一阵刺痛。

“好。”他回道。明早他会再打电话给Eduardo把这些话再说一遍，一直说到Eduardo相信他。

“好，”Eduardo说，“晚安，Mark。”

Mark听着Eduardo缓缓的呼吸声，听着他挂断了电话，又听了整整一分钟的嘟嘟声，才放下了话筒。然后上床睡觉，等待着黎明的到来。


End file.
